Small impulses
by bluexdaffodil
Summary: What or maybe who really convinced Booth to go to the wedding after all? One-shot about Booth's reflections during 8x22 "The Party in the Pants".


**A/N**: Hello! I bet everyone watched "The Party in the Pants". So after ordering flowers and talking to Brennan about his cuddly, we were left with that Boothy look. What did it mean? I was intrigued and decided to describe it how I see it. I'm sorry for the mistakes- it's a first time when I wrote a story when the descripition dominates over the dialogues. And again- I would be happy if you shared your thoughts about it! :)

**Disclaimer**: So, obviously, I still own nothing.

* * *

Booth was a mess. Well, technically his gut was telling him what to do all this time. Maybe he didn't just hear it properly. He looked at his beloved daughter holding his cuddly toy left by his mother. And then, at Brennan- that was an impulse he needed. Brennan who even if she treats Bible's parables as myths, she's willing to use it as an example to comfort him. She's willing to do something that is not consistent with her nature, logic, with all her life. And she does that. Because of him. And 10 years ago when somebody would say that someday they would work together, be friends and then they would break each other's hearts. He would laughed at that somebody's face. But hell- here they are. They live together, have a daughter and they turned out to be a wonderful family. Even if they were so different then. But they still are. Bible is still a myth for her. Even if God isn't still a zombie- now he's a sociopath. But love isn't unknown now. Some acts she can't explain logically. She can't stop checking on Christine during the day even if she know that she's okay. She can't explain why, after all this time, every time they make love it feels so magical and how they manage to really break the laws of physics. And him? One example is enough. He didn't gamble since he met her. Simple.

They changed. So did his mother. She still dances, sings. Maybe her smile is just a shadow, a poor substitute of that smile she wore on days when that home's hell didn't erase it. But after all of this, she has that (no-reaching-eyes) smile when she sees him. How he could have accused her of building her life anew? She took a chance just like he did with then known as the owner of the heart of stone, Temperance Brennan.

He looked her in the eyes when she lifted them from Christine. And she knew. Just like that. She knew even earlier, before him. It was a matter of time for him to understand. That's why she had called Angela and warned her, what may happen. That they will need her help with looking after Christine that night. That's why she packed Christine for a sleep over. That's why she ironed his shirt and her dress and that's why they were hanging on the wardrobe's door right now. Yes, they were different, but she knew him. She knew he's a good man and that he would acted properly and change his mind. Also, she knew that if he acted differently and when the waves of anger, surprise and memories would fall, he would never forgive himself.

"I'll call Angela and confirm that we'll go. Take the bath first." Said Brennan with a hint of smile.

"Finally it's free." Murmuring, Booth leaned closer to her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Another change in them both. Their kisses used to be rushed, chaotic, they were eating each other faces. Now they are slow, leisurely, delicate and more intimate. This time they couldn't end it. Seconds after their lips had met, sandwiched between them Christine yelping quietly, kicked his hip.

"Okay. I take that as a permission to kissing Mommy not given, pumpkin." He leaned over his daughter and kissed her on the top of her head. She smiled sweetly to her Daddy and reached out her hands to him. He took her in his arms and caressed her hair while turning to Brennan:

"I need something to wear."

"Like the suits you usually wear to work wouldn't be enough for the wedding" Brennan rolled her eyes.

"Something else, I can'-"

"Everything's ready and waiting in the wardrobe" Brennan cut in. "Now go, we don't really have much time"

"You're amazing, Bones." He pecked her on the lips but Christine kicked him again. He laughed and handed her over to Brennan.

"Okay, I get it, Noodle." Booth winked and rushed upstairs.

* * *

People change. They affect each other, they help each other to become better people. _They_ had changed. That's why when he saw that the woman who caught the bouquet was Brennan, he believed even more that this may fulfill.

**End**.


End file.
